petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 October 2013
11:59 Best word ever. 12:09 and 12:09 ... 12:09 what 12:11 What 12:16 What what 12:16 #YOLO 01:49 :3 01:49 D: 01:49 hardly anybody's here...'n' 01:50 i feel sick /.n.\ 02:58 bye inactivitiez 11:00 Willy 11:00 Bum bum 11:01 Fuc 11:01 I ment FCC 11:01 I use the fcc 06:27 Herro 06:28 Yo are you new? 06:28 yup 06:29 Hmm cool well welcome to our awsome wiki! 06:29 Thanks. I am currently working on some cool stuff for Peticom, so stay tuned! 06:30 Ok I will. Do you have a deviant art account? 06:31 No. 06:31 I will sign up now 06:32 Oh ok because I'm working on some fan fiction and I want some people to look at them. 06:33 Starwin321? On it 06:35 Yep I right zelda fan fic! 06:51 Did you read them? 06:54 What's your user name? 07:08 I resd them! Pretty cool 07:11 Thank you! 07:12 You can watch me on it(it's basically the subscribe like on YouTube) 07:31 ok 07:31 hi 07:33 O his boot 07:33 I ment hai boot 08:17 hi 08:50 hi bot 09:07 hey hey hi person 09:07 hi 09:07 person 09:08 :/ 09:09 hello 09:09 hi 09:09 User blog:TwinArmageddonz/AOTTG Progress Update 3 09:10 * TwinArmageddonz whispers 09:10 * TwinArmageddonz npcs 09:10 * LeviCelJir (yes) 09:11 i spent 6 hours last night on the ai but it was definitely worth it 09:11 Hey, who wants to help test a number recognition program I made? 09:11 ... 09:12 OK, never mind then 09:12 that sounds like a boring program but ok.... 09:12 No no, never mind 09:12 ill test it 09:12 i saw the qrs on nl 09:12 It's a handwritten number recognition program. 09:12 I mean I don't even know what that is supposed to be so... 09:13 You draw a number and it figures out what number you drew 09:13 0.o 09:13 It's a tool that can be used (when I fix it up) for games like Sudoku 09:13 i didn't know u could do that 09:13 Dude, I'm the smartest person ever. Of course I can do it 09:13 XD 09:13 Lol just kidding! 09:14 you said person and summoned me 09:14 If anyone does decide to test it, make sure that the "reference" numbers you draw are drawn carefully and slowly 09:14 XD 09:14 Oh, I just stated that I was the smartes person ever lol 09:14 ... 09:14 Who can't even spell lol. 09:14 person 09:14 my chat hacks are alerting me 09:15 of the word "person" 09:15 well tell your chat hacks to stop 09:15 person 09:15 Lol sorry 09:15 jk 09:15 hi 09:15 lol 09:15 is ok 09:15 i can be 2.0 tester?? 09:16 person?? 09:16 i can be 2.0 tester?? 09:16 hi? 09:16 omg i just realized something 09:16 i have to add more titan attacks so it can fight eren's titan mode 09:17 person!! 09:17 You have to have people vote for you to be a tester 09:17 i can be 2.0 tester!! 09:17 it'll look strange having it punch its face and stomp while fighting a 15m titan 09:17 oh 09:17 ill just add a kung fu attack 09:17 problem solved :3 09:17 ... 09:17 and 09:18 i post "the wor of a gamer " :3 09:18 brb 09:18 PERSON i need u 09:18 what 09:18 >.< 09:19 Person, you've got to test my number recognition software 09:19 is it a .exe? 09:20 Program, sorry. For petit computer 09:20 OOHHHHHHHHHHHH 09:20 AWESOME 09:20 OMG 09:20 YES 09:20 YES 09:20 Lol it's on Nintendo Life, let me go find it 09:20 0.o 09:20 http://www.nintendolife.com/forums/dsiware/petit_computer?start=7740#reply7755 09:21 OK, first it'll ask you for the numbers 0 through 9. You have to draw each of them in one stroke 09:21 Draw them slowly and carefully. It doesn't matter how big they are 09:21 Next, the screen should clear, and you can start writing digits to see if it will recognize them 09:22 It'll give you a list of values. Underneath, it'll tell you what it thinks you wrote. 09:22 I don't know what the heck i'm doing... im confused 09:22 Are you using it? 09:22 yes.. i think 09:22 Lol OK, restart it if you want 09:22 And start by drawing the number it asks for in the top left of the screen 09:23 omg its a 3 not a 7 09:23 You must draw it in one strok 09:23 So you can't lift the stylus while drawing 09:23 im not using my stylus XD im too lazy to get it out of my pocket 09:23 Lol all right then 09:24 it works perfectly 09:24 hasnt gotten it incorrect once 09:24 works PERFECT 09:24 Really? Awesome. I need to make it work better though, because I know some people won't write very nicely lol 09:24 i do have awesome handwriting 09:24 really neat 09:24 I'm glad it works for someone else though! I was worried that it was only working for me lol 09:24 it works on some numbers.... but others it always says 7 09:24 :/ 09:24 You might have drawn your original 7 poorly 09:25 Remember, it had to be 1 stroke 09:25 wait... ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 09:25 woah 09:25 this is awesome 09:25 ? 09:25 i was just making random lines XD 09:25 im writing really sloppy 09:25 and its still recognizing 09:25 You can also write small or large 09:26 ...sometimes small doesn't work very well though 09:26 ANd lol leviceljir 09:26 User blog:Abraham Software/The word of a gamer 2 09:26 I guess I'll work on making it better at recognizing (I'm think of taking into account stroke direction as well), and make it easier to use. 09:26 yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!! 09:27 i didn't know those little numbers meant write it now so it will recogize it later XD 09:27 Well, thanks for testing it! 09:27 Lol yeah, it's not very clear 09:27 im gonna look at the code 09:27 I didn't intend to release it yet, but I got so excited that it was working so well that I just had to release it lol 09:32 cout<< 09:32 ... 09:32 there are 2 < 09:32 its not hard for you, but it can still be hard for other people 09:32 What about printf("%*s:%d", name, number) 09:32 XD 09:32 0-0 09:32 Lol it's hard, don't worry 09:32 thats why i made SimpleC 09:32 an easier version of C++ 09:32 say "the word of a gamer #2"?? 09:33 >.< 09:33 *read 09:33 scanf("%d", &num); 09:33 there 09:33 i read it 09:33 i didnt understand it though 09:33 thats the equilavent of 09:33 INPUT NUM 09:33 what were you tying to say abraham 09:33 trying* 09:34 wow HARDCORE!! 09:34 * LeviCelJir Says "Person how do I do it..." 09:34 /clear 09:34 ACLS 09:34 im hacking chat 09:34 %97 09:35 * Abraham Software hack the PTC wiki chat 09:35 yeeeeeeeeeey! 09:35 it feels so good to be able to watch 2 different AIs that you programmed battle 09:36 but then it gets annoying constantly having to save one of them 09:36 an creeper destroyed my house *%#&#%& creeper!! 09:36 Oh yeah, feel free to use the recognition code in anything you want. Or feel free to wait until I make it better (at least readability-wise) 09:37 make letters 09:37 Too slow 09:37 ik its probably harder than it sounds 09:37 oh 09:37 OMG i just figured out an easy way to keep the titan shifting balanced :D 09:37 :/ 09:37 And it would need multiple strokes, which makes it even slower 09:37 :/ i hate C (c+ if exists :) ) and C++ 09:38 since titans can only be killed on their nape, you either have to get lucky and punch or bite the nape or you have to knock them down and stomp on the neck 09:38 i don hate B.A.SI.C 09:38 that way it stays balanced 09:38 and fun 09:39 i eat chicken .-. 09:40 i eat human 09:40 i eat person620 09:40 o: 09:40 i eat life 09:40 i eat potato 09:40 i kill obama 09:40 i eat kittens 09:40 oh 09:41 i eat bloopies 09:41 o: 09:41 XD 09:41 abraham lets not talk about politics 09:41 ill go off 09:41 lolwut 09:41 i eat glee and tasted bad :( 09:41 09:41 IAmAPerson620 09:41 09:41 LeviCelJir 09:41 09:41 PTC Wikia Bot 09:41 09:41 TwinArmageddonz 09:41 09:41 bad 09:41 killing obama isn't politics 09:42 .. 09:42 Abraham Software, what are you doing 09:42 yes it is twin 09:42 i don´t wrote the names 09:42 he said obama and it made me mad 09:42 ... 09:42 cause i dont like obama 09:42 obamaobamaobamaobama 09:42 but were not talking about that 09:42 please stop 09:43 bad bad twin 09:43 i think was a unknown keyboard comand 09:43 someone saying a name shouldn't make you mad O.o 09:43 unknown for me... 09:43 well saying reid might make me madder 09:43 reid is a bad person 09:43 i dont like meemoos but i never get mad when someone says meemoo 09:44 User blog:Abraham Software/The word of a gamer 2 read it!! 09:44 wel meemoos arent irl 09:44 neither is obama 09:44 obama is a conspiracy 09:44 he doesn't actually exist 09:45 i thought you liked what ever a meemoo is 09:45 ssshhhhh 09:46 obama is at the nether 09:46 no politics 09:46 PLEASE 09:46 stop 09:46 ok 09:46 just talk about apple juice 09:46 apple juice is monster pee 09:47 i drink apple juice every day 09:47 true story 09:47 im making MW 09:47 hi 09:47 Herro 09:47 in the POOR moment write this 09:48 ? 09:48 WARNING: Your apple juice may be pee. 09:48 XD 09:48 xD 09:48 yoshi read this User blog:TwinArmageddonz/AOTTG Progress Update 3 09:48 * LeviCelJir Sighs 09:48 V_V 09:48 there's npcs now 09:49 v_v C+ now exists 09:49 !!! 09:49 made bey aka bramchy :) 09:49 *by 09:51 Nice 09:52 i am now away playing http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.php 09:52 Please do not disturb me 09:52 hi 09:52 *Disturbing Peurson* 09:53 yoshi i added the training mode 09:53 one is for practicing using 3DMG and getting high speeds 09:53 other is for accuracy and killing titans 09:53 i used titans for dummies because of sprite space 09:54 ok 09:57 gtg 09:57 bye 09:57 ok bye... 09:57 * TwinArmageddonz whispers 09:57 * TwinArmageddonz adding pvp 09:58 dont tell anyone 09:58 kbye 09:58 bye 09:59 im the 25 at the wiki!!!!! 09:59 yeeeeeeeeeey!!! 10:00 shhhh but i can place slime blocks in minecraft ds... but its a secret how... 10:00 and bedrock too... 10:01 anyone can make me an music for Micro series the TPG 10:01 I need to ask you a question: Are you lying? I'm note sure but... 10:01 (Levi) 10:02 no hes not 10:02 hes not lying 10:02 ;) 10:02 can i tell them how or is it a secrettt 10:03 PM them 10:03 Congratz, I'm mad now. 10:03 it can be logged 10:03 well ill pm them 10:04 oh no I didn't want bedrock there! 10:04 XD 10:04 ?????????? 10:04 well too bad 10:04 ur screwed 10:04 XD 10:04 XD XD XD XD 10:05 oh yeah... i gotta change me sig! 10:05 yeeeeeah i make the alpha 0.1 Version of RPG 10:05 Person, the inventory don't work right for me, when I select a block to replace bricks, it always places bricks. 10:06 just use another block and try again yoshi 10:07 V0.1 of THE POOR RPG EVER!! 10:07 It always put the first block shown (Bricks, planks, grass, dirt, stone or TNT) 10:07 YOSHI LISTEN 10:07 SWITCH THE BLOCK IN YOUR INVENTORY 10:07 No caps please. 10:08 then switch back 10:08 itss work 10:08 itll* 10:08 yeah what he said 10:08 its a bug that will be fixed 10:08 i download the V 1,7 of MCDS 10:09 get 1.7.1 10:09 its has a minor bug fix 10:09 not the inventory one, though 10:09 whit 1.7 i refer to ALL 1.7 10:09 Argh. 10:09 that will be fixed in 1.8 (in a few days) 10:09 oops 10:09 i wasnt supposed to say that 10:09 yeaaaaaah 1.8 =MC (pc) best update 10:10 for beta.. 10:10 yep 10:10 1.8 includes TERRAIN GENERATOR 10:10 MORE BLOCKS 10:10 yeeeeeeeeey!! 10:10 EXPLODING TNT 10:10 yeeeeeey! 10:10 What is TERRAIN GENERATOR? 10:10 * IAmAPerson620 whispers, "Removes Herobrine" 10:10 wait noooo my tnt houses XD 10:10 chan chan chan!!! 10:11 tnt will only explode if interacted with 10:11 (using the USE button on the touch screen) 10:11 In PTC, Herobrine is "PeToCrine" 10:11 LOL 10:11 ...no 10:12 i just looked at my 3ds screen and saw a slime staring at me at the corner of the screen then it ran away 0.o 10:12 XDXDXD 10:12 hes watching you 10:12 YAYYYYY 10:12 also i change my sig ;) 10:12 WHAT THE HECK 10:13 right behind you... 10:13 oh yea 1.8 will remove herobrine 10:13 btw 10:13 A PreeTeC 10:13 yeeeeeeeey! 10:13 apparently if a slime jumps in my face it makes me see the whole world made of slime blocks 0.o that was scary 10:14 yea collision glitch 10:14 TOO MANY GLITCHES 10:14 D: 10:14 *Screams* 10:14 it was kinda funny though XD 10:15 Why not adding it as a shader? 10:15 adding what? 10:15 ahh slimes make the game so much more fun and funny 10:15 download the new mob for MCDS V1.7 TOO MANY GLITCHES!! 10:15 The slime seing glitch 10:15 *mod 10:15 they make you less lonely 10:16 oh there will be mod support in 1.8 10:16 also the stuff left with the fog bothers... i want to see where i am going in a 64x64 world 10:16 i have 1 pre-included mod 10:17 its the "Walk through blocks" mod 10:17 it removes collision 10:17 i repair my PTC utilities!!! 10:17 128x128 worlds? That could be realistic for the survival test. 10:17 when u add the USE command i will make a sign block mod 10:17 i hope 10:18 no 128x128 10:18 too big to save 10:18 No 10:18 ahh slimy you are so awesome 10:18 That's not too big 10:19 ehh this bedrock... ehhh 10:19 its still there... 10:19 The GRP screen is 256x256 10:20 yea 10:20 id have to use 2 GRP's 10:20 one for the map and the other for attributes 10:20 ? 10:20 attributes???? 10:21 derp 10:21 i can use one 10:21 I make you a screen on Paint, brb 10:21 but its require a weird converison 10:22 ehh person how would i do a manual conversion 10:22 add the needed attributes 10:22 where they need to go on the GRP 10:22 .... 10:24 ive done it 10:24 i had to do it every update before 1.7 10:24 all through alpha and beta 10:25 how would i do that... because i don't know what you mean 10:25 There is the place for 2 128x128 squares (128+128=256). Then, just put the other data under them 10:25 yes o know 10:25 i* 10:26 but im too lazy to do it 10:26 ... 10:26 But that's possible 10:26 it is possible 10:26 Yep. 10:26 but i dont wanna 10:27 I do wanna 10:27 . 10:27 .. 10:27 ... 10:27 xD 10:27 .... 10:27 ..... 10:28 Derp 10:29 person... 10:29 Peurson 10:29 WHAT 10:29 Nothing 10:29 HAHAHAHAHA 10:29 Jk. 10:32 i cant read the qr of the MCDS 1.7 pass me at PTC file person!!!!!! 10:32 why cant u read it? 10:32 i can 10:33 me no 10:33 i could... 10:33 jut because? 10:33 try zooming in... 10:33 im me 10:33 and you are him 10:33 i dont have the PTC file 10:33 ... 10:33 mdr 10:33 i made Minecraft DS 1.7.1 completely on PTCUtilities 10:33 i didnt even test it until after i released it 10:34 0.o 10:34 but it worked! 10:34 person ad me in 3DS: 0189 8447 6041 10:34 i added you 10:34 thats a nice way to think of things... try it after everyone has plays it... 10:35 Oh I want your FC too :3 10:37 Rijlecivel 10:37 LeviCelJir in Russian. 10:37 whos? 10:37 yeeeeey! 10:37 ... 10:37 add me pokeyoshi 10:37 plz? 10:37 D'you know my FC? 10:38 no 10:39 do you know mine? 10:39 Philip really?? 10:39 2148-9259-0831 10:39 its Phillip 10:39 with 2 L's 10:40 0087-2352-0425 10:41 Note: You can put any name, it works 10:41 start an game?? 10:42 I named you "potato" and it'll work :3 10:42 (Person) 10:42 my mii looks to fat 10:42 Ow 10:42 my mii looks babyish 10:42 Levi your FC? 10:42 nooooo 10:43 yeaaaaa 10:43 you hate me so nooo 10:43 XD 10:43 XDXDXD 10:43 lolwut? 10:43 >:3 10:43 pokeyoshi add me 0189 8447 6041 10:44 i added you 10:44 Person, you're lucky, I'm done with my new MII. 10:44 whats ur favourite restraunt 10:44 Wut? 10:44 Why? 10:44 cause 10:45 I'm gonna make a Slime arena 10:45 my fav fast food one is taco bell 10:45 yeeeeeey!! pokeyoshi mii 10:45 But your question is pretty weird, you could ask something else :3 10:46 ok, well, another question 10:46 0189 8447 6041 add me :) 10:46 what colour is my underwear 10:46 o_O 10:46 GREY? 10:47 ... 10:47 no 10:47 LIGHT BLUE 10:47 LIGHT BLUE i said it first! 10:47 XD 10:47 person is in a private chat with me?? 10:47 Peurson 10:47 wat 10:48 person person how would i make a texure packkkkkk 10:48 taco bell is a bad iluster of tacos the REAL tacos is at the trash of USA 10:48 You have your own country name in my conquer game (Releasing it soon) -> Perssonia 10:48 yeeeeeeey!! 10:49 and bramcyland?? 10:49 right now to make a texture pack, change GRP:MCDS 10:49 And "Bramchy" for you, of course. 10:49 the actual texture pack system is broken right now 10:49 ... 10:50 no is bramchyland no bramchy 10:50 but how would i MAKE one XD 10:50 look at GRP:MCDS 10:50 and change it 10:50 kkkk 10:50 yeah the textures and.. 10:51 i try it and don´t saw the textutes 10:51 Levi has the Slime Republic, Twin has Twintopia, I have the United Yoshis, Sausage has the Sausagelands... Random has the Randomlands... Etc. 10:51 GPAGE 0,0,0:LOAD"GRP:MCDS",0 10:51 that should do it' 10:52 and bramchy have bramchyland! 10:52 Deutschland 10:52 RuBland 10:52 Amerika 10:52 (German contries) 10:53 Deutschland is Germany in german 10:53 I don't want every country to have "lands" at the end ^^' 10:53 how would i edit the texures? its only showing it on the run screen 10:53 Rußland is Russia 10:53 Amerika is America 10:54 levicel 10:54 omg 10:54 use GPSET 10:54 no all and the slime republic and the united yoshis ?? 10:54 and once ur done, do SAVE"GRP:MCDS" 10:54 XP sorry i don't know grps 10:54 well then youll have a herd time making textures 10:54 hard* 10:55 herd?? 10:55 i know how to use graphics 10:55 Ich heißt Phil 10:55 United Yoshis = United States 10:55 oops my bad 10:55 ich heiße 10:55 UY=USA 10:55 not heißt 10:56 Meine Großmutter ist sehr nett und freundlich. 10:56 Ja, sie ist 10:56 the dinosaur island is a parody of United Yoshis!! 10:56 Auf deitsch, bitte 10:56 deutsch* 10:56 ... 10:57 stop 10:57 nein 10:57 ich spreche deutsch und nicht englisch 10:57 hahaha 10:57 i hate deutush 10:57 And my favourite country name in my game: Querty! :3 10:57 wie? 10:57 XP how do i LOAD the textures so i can edit them 10:57 yeeeeeeeey! 10:58 wie du nicht leist deutsch? 10:58 POTATO! 10:58 person is breaking the rules kill it!!!! 10:58 DX 10:58 LOAD THEM BU USING LOAD"GRP:MCDS" 10:58 OMG 10:58 person question 10:58 ja? 10:58 u so mean 10:58 Jajajajajaja? 10:58 /bann IAmAPerson620 10:59 BAAAAA 10:59 CAN U PLZ AD POTATOS TO DA NEXT MCDS UPDATE! PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 10:59 no 10:59 i have to go 10:59 bye 10:59 HOW DO I EDIT THEM IN THE CODE 10:59 BYE 10:59 aufidasehen 10:59 D: 10:59 i think i spelled that wring 10:59 wrong* 10:59 NOOOOOO 10:59 ur the only reason levice gets on... 11:00 that's wat ur ok with being called right 11:00 only if i can load the coding to edit the textures... 11:00 Oppa gagnam shutup 11:00 *I think I spelled it wrong* :s arcastic: 11:02 how do u make dat face 11:02 (Mario) 11:02 : s 11:02 (squirrel) 11:02 :s 11:02 everyone im going to put all d faces 11:02 :( 11:02 :) 11:02 :S 11:02 (Mario) 11:02 (mario ) 11:03 (squirrel) 11:03 (mario) 11:03 (ghost) 11:03 :D 11:03 D: 11:03 :p 11:03 Flooding. 11:03 :S 11:04 :P 11:04 :) 11:04 :( 11:04 (Mario) 11:04 :D 11:04 D: 11:04 :S 11:04 (ghost) 11:04 (squirrel) 11:04 11:05 0: 11:05 o: 11:05 ._. 11:05 omg does anyone anyone at all know how to load a grps code????????? 11:05 I do 11:05 NVM 11:05 DX 11:06 LOAD "GRP:MCDS" 11:06 XD 11:06 how.. do.. i... edit... the... code... 11:06 Paint? 11:07 JUST EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NEVER MIND 11:07 Yea 11:07 i know wat u mean 11:07 DX 11:07 but idk how to do it. google it 11:07 i asked someone before 11:12 Boot 11:15 hi 11:16 person online?? 11:18 Herro 11:19 Yo pokeyoshi 11:19 Try out my number recognition program, won't you? 11:19 http://www.nintendolife.com/forums/dsiware/petit_computer?start=7760#reply-7767 11:20 random 11:20 do you have any suggestions for aottg 11:21 Errr I don't watch the show (is it a show?), so I really don't know 11:21 I try it now 11:21 okay 11:21 i need ideas for more stuff to add 11:21 Hmm I don't know what would fit in with the theme 11:21 thats okay 11:21 I know nothing about the show(?) lol 11:22 person?? 11:22 yeah its a show 11:22 I guess it's popular? 11:22 very popular 11:22 I don't have cable, so... lol 11:22 i watch it on my laptop :3 11:22 http://25.media.tumblr.com/12104037a0a1388d0690194793fbe377/tumblr_mtwvx5ccLN1spue8lo1_400.gif 11:23 http://3ds.andysmith.co.uk/jFox.html 11:24 Interesting... 11:25 abraham what is that 11:25 for me or twuin 11:25 shot whit enter 11:25 nice 11:26 and the best can run in3DS 11:26 cool 11:26 omg i just found this http://www.more.game.tw/games_20657.html 11:26 its basically exactly what im doing in aottg but a bit different 11:27 Random, the game is buggy, it sometimes stop me with a "Division per 0" 11:27 cool 11:28 Errr really? I've never gotten that before. 11:28 Oh, did you tap the screen? 11:29 Whoops, I think I know what that is 11:29 ok im going to go work on my prg 11:29 bye 11:29 Bye! 11:29 happy programming 11:29 bye :3 11:29 Or do you just have super straight 1's? 11:30 No 11:30 What did you do to get the error? 11:31 You know the numbers have to be drawn in one stroke, right? 11:31 Hey Everyone! 11:31 Hi 11:31 Hey Randomous 11:32 Yes 11:32 I think I may have solved an issue in Pixelli without using GPUTCHR 11:32 So looks like I won't be using that mess of a command 11:33 Lol gputchr is great! 11:33 Maybe for you 11:33 GPUTCHR Is a mess and a half 11:34 useful but messy 11:34 hi?? 11:34 !hola! ?como estas? 11:34 I guess you don't like the program Pokeyoshi? 11:34 What program? 11:34 The number recognition lol 11:35 Yes, it's fine! 11:35 OH lol 11:36 So you're getting division by zero errors.... hmm, I'm trying to find out where I'm not checking the divisor for 0... 11:36 So new idea for pixelli 11:36 Edit your generated world on the bottom screen 11:36 watch changes come to life on the top screen all without switching to the editor 11:36 You like the ideas guys? 11:37 Cool! What is pixelli? 11:37 I like how you say it "Watch changes come to life!" 11:37 ...You have edited it like 3 times Randomous 11:37 Lol I know what it is from reading, but I want to hear it from you 11:37 directly 11:38 It's a 2-D terraria style game with editing a randomly generated world then living in it 11:38 (It's Tristones) 11:38 No...It's not 11:38 Lol so it's exactly what the description says? OK 11:38 Pretty much yeah. 11:39 Do you like the idea? 11:39 Sounds good to me 11:40 Thanks! Everyones opinion means alot to me. 11:40 *Facebook mode* Like (yes) 11:40 (dislike) 11:40 Dang 11:40 (Thumbsdown) 11:40 Dang bro 11:40 (no) 11:40 I suck at emoji 11:41 How is it I can play cookie clicker right but when it comes to life i fail? 11:42 bay im making HW 11:42 making HW? How can you make homework? 11:42 YEP AND PROGRAM 11:43 I see.. 11:43 Spoons make me feel special. 11:43 bye!! 11:43 bye. 11:43 * Abraham Software died 11:44 Dang...He died 11:44 Hmmm...Time to check the forums 11:46 . 11:46 Period? 11:48 hehe Period... 11:48 , 11:49 Jk. 11:51 ... 11:51 PTC Wikia Bot? 11:51 Yar? 11:51 SmokedSausage? 11:51 Srry Mr.Ptc Wika Bot 11:52 What is it? 11:52 Any way How could i use GPUTCHR to save all BG tiles into a grp? 11:52 Err I wouldn't 11:52 And maybe check how many tiles have been placed? 11:52 If you're trying to save level data, just save the number 11:52 Sorry, but your princess is in another castle. 11:52 I didn't use data though 11:53 ...Yoshi 11:53 No, I mean the level 11:53 xD 11:53 Are you trying to save a level? 11:53 Yes but the level is completely user made by placing BG tiles usincg TCH commands 11:53 Yes, so just use this: 11:54 Okay 11:54 Hang on, I'm looking for it 11:54 http://simpletongeek.blogspot.com/2013/08/petitcom-journal-12.html 11:54 Save the level data in a GRP using just numbers 11:54 Instead of the whole BG 11:54 Thanks lemme take a look 11:55 For instance, if a person wants to place grass, let's say grass is BG #8. 11:55 You'd usually do something like BGPUT blah blah blah 8 11:55 Well, when you want to save that BG, just save 8 11:55 Grass is BG #33 11:56 Lol ok 11:56 :3 11:57 Sorry, but I'm leaving now. If you need help SmokedSausage, ask on my wall if you like 11:57 Okay bye 2013 10 23